Dark Feather
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Cette plume noire tombée du ciel n'est pas anodine, elle annonce la venue de quelque chose d'important ... Fic pour redorer le blason de quelques persos FF dans KH! Post-BBS, Pré-KH et Non Yaoi


- Allez, Herc' ! Bouges-moi un peu tout ça ! Comment est-ce que tu veux espérer gagner les Jeux si tu te fais pas du muscle ?! Allez ! 234, 235, 236 … descend plus bas !

Sous les directives de Philoctète, le jeune apprenti héros continuait sa série de pompes, bien décidé à réussir toutes les épreuves possibles et imaginables pour parvenir à réaliser son rêve. Hercules descendit encore une fois sur ses bras, essayant de faire abstraction de la sueur qui dégoulinait dans son dos et sur son front. Ses cheveux roux lui collaient à la peau, mais il n'y fait pas attention, bien décidé à terminer l'exercice avant de s'écouler contre le sol poussiéreux de la cour d'entrée du Colisée.

- Allez ! 237 … 238 … mais t'as de la guimauve dans les bras ma parole ! Allez, il t'en reste encore une douzaine à faire !

- Mais Phil' …

- Si tu protestes tu repars avec le double à faire avec un seul bras !

Avec difficulté, Hercules termina la série en serrant les dents. Une fois le compte atteint, il s'étala de tout son long contre les dalles, épuisé.

- Bah tu vois quand tu veux ! 250 pompes c'est rien du tout !

Hercules attrapa la gourde pleine d'eau que le satyre lui tendait et bu de longues rasades en reprenant son souffle.

- Rien du tout ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ?! fit une voix derrière eux.

Phil' se retourna et leva la tête à s'en briser la nuque vers le nouvel arrivant, sa petite taille obligeant. Avec un sourire en coin, l'inconnu se mit à genoux pour soulager les cervicales du satyre.

- Espèce de grand dadet, j'ai pas besoin que tu te baisses pour me parler !

- Tu prends la mouche juste parce que je te ménage ? Sympa …

- Je t'ai rien demandé, bougre d'âne, grogna-t-il en mimant un coup de poing dans les cheveux noirs de son interlocuteur.

- Tu devrais faire pareil avec Herc', je crois que tu l'as épuisé là …

- Je veux entraîner un gagneur de trophées, pas un catastrophé.

- Tu vas tenir le coup, Herc' ?

- Il va bien falloir ! J'entraîne pas les lopettes moi !

Le nouveau venu sourit en se relevant, amusé par la situation. Quand le roux eut fini de reprendre sa respiration, il lui posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà quelques temps:

- Dis, Zack, tu vas participer aux prochains Jeux ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? T'as peur que je te mette une raclée ?

- Non, c'est juste pour savoir si je peux compter sur toi en tant qu'adversaire en finale.

- Bien sûr. Je ne louperai jamais une occasion de prouver que je suis un héros !

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Le brun baissa la tête en interrogeant Philoctète du regard qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et de s'expliquer:

- T'es pas encore un héros petit ...

- Oh pour si peu, tu vas pas chipoter !

- Tatatatatatataaa ! Qui dit « Héros » dit « entraînement de Héros ». Qui dit « entraînement de Héros » dit « Philoctète, entraîneur de Héros ». Qui dit « Philoctète, entraîneur de Héros » dit « entraîné par Philoctète ». Et qui dit « entraîné par Philoctète » dit « entraîné par Philoctète » ... bref, tu fais pas partie de mes élèves alors t'es pas un héros.

- Boh, que des détails tout ça …

- Des détails importants quand même !

- Te mets pas à bouder Phil' ! Je te taquinais !

- Je sais, je sais. Allez Herc', on retourne à l'entraînement.

Hercules lança un regard au brun, comme s'il l'appelait mentalement au secours. Zack répondit par un sourire d'encouragement avant de leur tourner le dos pour les observer à l'ombre du portique, à l'abri du soleil de plomb. Phil' alla chercher des cibles d'entraînement ainsi qu'une douzaine d'épées.

- Bon… Le but de l'exercice est d'envoyer les épées au centre de toutes les cibles.

- Euh … le principe d'une épée, c'est pas de l'utiliser pour faire du corps à corps ? demanda Hercules, un peu perdu.

- Justement, comme ce n'est pas un usage courant, l'ennemi serra déstabilisé. Et comme je t'ai aussi appris à te battre avec les poings, tu peux blesser l'adversaire le temps de récupérer ton épée. T'as compris ou il faut que je te le ré-explique jusqu'à temps que ça rentre dans ta petite tête ?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Allez. Règle numéro 95, p'tit, concentres-toi !

Hercules se saisit des épées et les lança sur les cibles, peu sûr de viser correctement. La pointe des épées se planta à quelques millimètres seulement du satyre, ce qui le força se mettre dans une position ridicule pour toutes les éviter et à ajouter :

- Règle numéro 96 : Vise !

- Oups … Désolé Phil' !

De l'autre côté de la cour, Zack les observait toujours, un large sourire amusé fixé sur son visage. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas très gentil étant donné les risques que prenait Phil' pour entraîner le rouquin à la force surhumaine et à la maladresse légendaire, mais il retenait avec peine son fou rire.

Un bruissement à peine perceptible le fit redescendre sur terre. Il vit une plume noire chuter lentement, malmenée par les faibles courants d'air qui traversaient la cour. Elle se posa tranquillement sur le sol avant de disparaître dans une volute de fumée noire, ce qui intrigua le brun au plus haut point. Il sortit de l'ombre et leva ses yeux bleus vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'un nuage de fumée commençait à se dissiper dans les airs. Ça venait du dessus du portique, il en était sûr et certain. Zack se précipita vers le mur où il trouva des appuis pour pouvoir grimper sans trop de soucis et sans risquer de se briser la nuque. Une fois arrivé en haut, ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire tomber. Étendue sur la pierre plate et taillée, une silhouette protégeait une autre, un peu plus petite, en la serrant contre sa poitrine, tremblant de tous ses membres.

- Hey … vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux pour les aider.

La plus grande releva la tête vers lui, interpellée. Zack se figea en voyant l'allure peu commune des yeux de l'autre à travers le rideau de cheveux argentés : une pupille verticale tranchait le vert émeraude de l'iris. Cette « chose » n'était pas humaine, il en était certain. Pas très rassuré, le brun fit un pas en arrière et se figea en sentant qu'il n'était pas très loin du bord. Il se sentit flotter quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans un autre endroit, où l'horizon se confondait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

- L'entre-monde … murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La créature en face d'elle referma compulsivement ses bras autour de l'enfant blond qu'elle tenait, prêt à le défendre coûte que coûte. Elle le serra si fort que l'enfant gémit dans son inconscience.

- Arrêtes ! Tu lui fais mal ! S'écria Zack en voyant le visage crispé de douleur du blondinet.

La créature resta indifférente, ignorant l'appel de l'apprenti héros. Il agita ce qui semblait être une aile dont certaines plumes se détachèrent et disparurent dans des volutes noires, comme celle qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à eux. Cette créature n'avait pas l'air d'être un Nescient, mais alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quoi que ce soit, il devait l'éliminer pour sauver le garçon …

Il soupira avant de saisir la garde de son épée, bien décidé prouver son héroïsme en sauvant cette victime innocente.

Elle comprit très rapidement que l'humain qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes n'avait pas des intentions pacifiques. Elle se releva, son protégé toujours porté par son bras gauche pour faire face à l'ennemi, invoquant son sabre pour se défendre. Elle était affaiblie, mais elle devait protéger son « soi » lumineux pour pouvoir mieux le détruire plus tard … Elle se mit en garde, attendant le premier assaut.

Dans la manœuvre de la créature, Zack eut largement le temps de voir la large tâche de sang qui imbibait le T-shirt de l'enfant. Il resserra la prise sur la garde de son épée avant de s'élancer, prenant bien garde à bien respecter la règle 96 de Phil' … viser ! Il l'abaissa sur la créature qui para le coup avec difficulté et riposta avec force malgré son état de fatigue et de faiblesse évident. Il se récupéra sans trop de mal malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de se battre dans une dimension entre les ténèbres et la lumière.

- Attends ! Je veux juste l'aider ! dit Zack en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main, s'étant entaillé la lèvre inférieure contre une de ses canines lors de la riposte.

- Il va bien, articula avec difficulté la créature avec une voix si éteinte qu'on ne pouvait pas si elle était masculine ou féminine, tu ne me l'enlèveras pas … ni toi, ni personne.

Sur ses mots, elle créa un bouclier de ténèbres pures pour s'isoler des attaques. Un gémissement de douleur parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Zack qui baissa sa garde et son arme.

- Attends, tu lui fais mal comme ça ! Il ne doit pas bien supporter les ténèbres aussi pures !

- Il va bien ! hurla la créature avant d'intensifier la puissance de son bouclier.

- Tu vas finir par le tuer si tu continues comme ça !

- … Seph …

La créature se figea en entendant le murmure gémit par son protégé. Le bouclier perdit en intensité ténébreuse progressivement, ce qui permit à Zack de s'approcher suffisamment pour voir l'enfant fixer la créature avec ses grands yeux bleus océan. Il se sentit flotter encore avant de rouvrir les yeux sur les colonnades du Colisée, un peu troublé par cette nouvelle téléportation. La créature était toujours là, l'aile déployée, comme pour protéger encore le petit garçon qui s'était redressé malgré ses blessures. Il ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de perdre conscience encore une fois. Elle releva la tête vers Zack qui les observait toujours, son épée à présent rangée dans son support dorsal.

- Tu veux l'aider, non ? Fit-elle avec une voix rocailleuse. Alors soigne-le, renforce-le et prépare-le à combattre... je te le confies.

- Mais ...

- Il ne pourra guérir que dans un monde de lumière … moi que dans un monde de ténèbres ou à la lisière entre les deux... je ne veux pas l'affronter alors qu'il n'est pas en possession de tous ces moyens. Je le tuerai quand il sera prêt.

- Attends ! Comment ça, tu le tueras quand il sera prêt ?!

- C'est un affaire entre lui et moi... Cantonne-toi à ton rôle et ne cherche pas à comprendre.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sephiroth.

- Et … lui ?

- Je ne connais pas son nom. Donne-lui celui que tu veux.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, la créature invoqua rapidement un portail ténébreux avant de s'engouffrer dedans, laissant le garçon allongé sur la dalle de pierre taillée. Zack resta un moment interdit : alors, ce « Sephiroth » l'avait protégé par intérêts personnels ? Lui qui avait cru tout le contraire ! Zack s'approcha du blond pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien : dans le doute, il lui prit la main, qui était glacée et si petite comparée à la sienne, et incanta en marmonnant un sort de soin, faisant passer la magie curative de son corps à celui du petit. La peau pâle se recolora légèrement, mais il restait encore inconscient. Le brun prit le corps tremblant dans ses bras avant de sauter du portique, sûr de son geste.

Sans perdre une minute, il alla chez lui et déposa son fardeau sur son lit, prenant bien garde à ne pas lui faire mal dans la manœuvre. Rapidement, il souleva son T-shirt pour inspecter la blessure qui devait s'y trouver. Zack ne trouva qu'un torse lisse et pâle, encore enfantin. Après son petit examen, il remit tout en place et le recouvra d'une couverture douce avant de poser une main sous les mèches blondes pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas trop de température. Il la retira, sa peau à peine réchauffée par le contact de l'autre, ce qui fit frissonner le blond dans son inconscience.

- Ça va aller, je suis là pour m'occuper de toi … bon, j'avoue que tu aurais pu tomber sur quelqu'un de plus doué … mais faut pas se plaindre non plus, je suis pas si terrible ! Enfin … demande pas à Phil, il te dira que je suis la pire abomination qu'il a connu dans toute sa carrière ! Mais tu es en sécurité, ici, tu peux guérir sans craintes …

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Zack sourit et lissa une mèche blonde du bout des doigts. À partir de maintenant, il allait devoir veiller sur ce gamin sans nom, sans repère, destiné à se battre contre Sephiroth pour une raison encore obscure pour le brun. Un nouveau défi pour l'apprenti héros … depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !


End file.
